My Little Pony Mini Series 2
by Roberto Pulido
Summary: One shots largos que se ubican después de la historia Speed Runner y los Morganos, dandole seguimiento a personajes cuyas vidas se conectaran tal vez en un futuro.
1. Chapter 1

**La búsqueda de la serpiente.**

* * *

Se dice que la última nevada del invierno es la peor, y en la frontera sur de Equestria, cerca de la cordillera de Boreas, tres ponys lo estaban comprobando. Como si de la fundación de Equestria se tratara, un pegaso, un unicornio y un pony terrestre, avanzaban en medio de la tormenta. Los tres usaban las mismas ropas de invierno, chamarras de color azul cielo con gorro, todos con forro de lana y alforjas de un solo bolso.

La pegaso se mantenía volando con aparente facilidad, pero cuando la ventisca comenzó a ser demasiado fuerte, incluso para ella, tuvieron que parar para refugiarse dentro de una cueva cercana. La cueva no era muy grande, de hecho apenas había espacio para las tres ponys y la pequeña fogata que habían improvisado.

La unicornio se quitó el gorro, revelando su pelaje verde pistache y melena gris con blanco, y removiendo la nieve de su cola, completamente indignada, comenzó a quejarse.

-¿Puedes decirme porque no podíamos esperar hasta el amanecer?-. Se dirigió a la pegaso, aparentemente la líder del grupo.

-Esto te conviene también a ti, en cuanto terminemos esta misión, considérate libre "Lyra"-. Dijo la pegaso mientras se quitaba su gorro y revelaba su melena completamente rubia, y su pelaje azul agua marina, aunque parecía que le tuviera algo de repulsión al nombre de la unicornio.

-Bien podrías ser un poco más amable, ¿no lo crees, "Lightning"?-. Decía finalmente la pony terrestre, quitándose su gorro y revelando su melena azul con rosa y pelaje color crema.

-Y tú sabes mucho de eso, verdad Swee…-. Lightning Dust se detuvo en seco en su comentario final, al notar la expresión asesina en la mirada de su compañera terrestre, solo para cambiarlo por algo más razonable. -… Bonbon-.

Lyra miraba en silencio la conversación de sus dos compañeras, hasta que Bonbon le devolvió una sonrisa que la tranquilizo. La cara de Lyra estaba un poco sonrojada, pero no se notaba mucho por la luz tenue de la fogata. Las luces de la misma llamaron la atención de Lightning, quien pudo recordar mirándolas, solo por un momento, a su buena amiga Gilda, alguien muy importante para ella. Gilda no solo era su compañera de misiones, era su mejor amiga, y por azares del destino, la había perdido, cumpliendo con su deber.

Los pensamientos de Lightning desaparecieron de repente, pues una ventisca muy fuerte había apagado la fogata. Lyra usó su magia para cubrir la entrada de la cueva con escarcha, no entraba el viento, pero también las dejaba respirar.

Lightning sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una especie de manta color rojo, tan delgada que parecía seda.

-Tengan, cúbranse con esto-. Al momento de tener la manta sobre de ellas, Lyra y Bonbon comenzaron a sentir bastante calor, parecía que estaba encantada.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?-. pregunto Bonbon con una repentina preocupación por la pegaso.

-No soy como ustedes, a mí me entrenaron para soportar cualquier tipo de clima-. Decía Lightning con un ligero escalofrío en su cuerpo. Lyra nuevamente usó su magia para cubrir el cuerpo de la pegaso y llevarlo a un lado de ella, de ese modo, la manta la cubriría al menos un poco, lo suficiente para poder dormir.

Para estar más cómodas y que hubiera más espacio bajo la manta, Lyra y Bonbon dormían abrazadas; era una imagen que a cualquier pony le hubiera parecido muy tierna, cualquier otro pony que no fuera Lightning Dust. Ella simplemente las veía con algo de indiferencia, y tratando de dejar algunas cosas del pasado atrás, simplemente se quedó dormida.

Entre sueños, Lightning pudo recordar parte del día anterior, especialmente, la razón por la que habían salido tan de improviso.

-¿Me lo puedes explicar otra vez por favor?-. Le decía Lightning un poco desesperada a un unicornio de pelaje y melena blancos, mientras bajaban por una escalera muy larga por un pasadizo secreto en los sótanos de Canterlot.

-Bueno, no te prometo nada, pero podría haber una forma de traerla de vuelta, pero debemos de darnos prisa-. Decía el unicornio mientras buscaba en un enorme baúl color violeta del doble de su tamaño, luego de entrar a un cuarto que parecía sin usarse desde hacía siglos. -Ha! Lo encontré, ¿por qué todo lo que busco está siempre en el fondo de esta cosa? Que raro…-. El unicornio sacó un libro color morado, con una gema parecida a un zafiro en la portada. -Justo debes de comenzar en Grifinston, debes buscar un pony muy importante para esto, pero procura no…-.

Una luz muy brillante segó de repente a la pegaso, obligándola a despertar.

El sol había salido finalmente, y había derretido la escarcha, dejando entrar la brisa congelada de una mañana de invierno.

Luego de incorporarse, las tres ponys salieron de la cueva, para descubrir que finalmente habían llegado a su destino, Grifinston se veía a solo unos cientos de metros, obligando a Lightning a acelerar mientras sus compañeras la seguían.

Al llegar a la entrada, un arco de madera bellamente tallado y pintado a garra de grifin, algo en el pueblo les pareció un poco extraño a las tres ponys. No eran las casas, de barro y paja, y la mayoría sobre los árboles, ni la biblioteca destruida que mostraba aún varios libros desgarrados y deshojados, sino el hecho de que el pueblo estaba completamente vacío.

Lightning avanzó sin miedo, no parecía importarle nada, excepto llegar a su destino, el castillo del rey Grover. Los caminos aún estaban algo cubiertos por la nieve, aunque poco le importó a la pegaso, hasta ese momento, no había dejado de volar.

El castillo parecía más como un cascarón de huevo roto, era casi circular, con un enorme agujero por donde las ponys entraron. El edificio entero estaba cubierto por musgo, plantas trepadoras y se veía muy inestable.

Lightning comenzó a revolotear cerca de las paredes del castillo, revisando cada pintura, donde los grifins habían pintado los acontecimientos más importantes de su historia.

Bombón y Lyra entraron con cuidado al edificio, se veía tan inestable que prefirieron revisar desde el suelo apenas rosando las paredes.

Bombón se detuvo en una pintura en especial, mostraba a un grupo de grifins, reunidos en una especie de ritual alrededor de una fogata, pero una pequeña figura en la pintura era diferente, era muy parecida a la de un pony.

Justo cuando acercaba la mirada para ver mejor la pintura, pudo ver como una sombra pequeña pasaba por detrás de ella y se ocultaba. Preocupada, trato de decírselo a Lightning Dust, pero ella reaccionó antes de su comentario.

-No tienes por qué ocultarte, no te haremos ningún daño-. La voz tan tranquila de la pegaso incito a una figura de su mismo tamaño a avanzar hacia el grupo de ponys, volando de una manera un poco tímida.

Se trataba de una joven grifin de pelaje y plumas grises, con un mechón de plumas amarrado en una coleta. Sus ojos azules se concentraron en Lightning mientras avanzaba.

-Quienes son ustedes?, es obvio que no son de por aquí-. La voz de la grifin confirmó rápidamente su edad, en edad pony no sería más grande que Lightning, pero ya tenían casi la misma altura.

-No queremos lastimar nada de este lugar, solo queremos un poco de información, ¿podrías ayudarnos a encontrar esto?-. Lightning le mostró a la grifin una hoja en el libro morado que le entregó el unicornio, a lo que la grifin contestó solo con la cabeza.

El grupo se trasladó al trono del último rey grifin, el rey Gutto. Detrás de él se encontraba un dibujo, el mismo dibujo que estaba en el libro de Lightning Dust. Debajo había una inscripción, que Lightning comenzó a traducir, el libro parecía servirle también como diccionario.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse aquí? -. La pregunta resonó solamente en las cabezas de Lyra y Bombón, quienes esperaban no tener que seguir a Lightning por no más de un par de días.

\- Si no tienen donde quedarse, pueden venir conmigo, mi madre es dueña de una posada, siempre hay lugar para uno más-. Ese último comentario había sonado más como un comercial que como un comentario.

-Me parece buena idea-. Lightning le contestó a la grifin muy tranquilamente, había copiado el grabado en un pergamino, y le pareció buena idea buscar un lugar decente para descansar.

-Entonces síganme. Por cierto, mi nombre es Gabriela, pero pueden llamarme Gaby-.

Gaby llevó al grupo de ponys por un camino largo a las afueras del pueblo, la nieve en esta parte del camino se veía removida, tal parecía la habían quitado hacía muy poco.

Al llegar a la posada, las ponys se sorprendieron por el tamaño y los detalles de la misma.

Estaba hecha prácticamente de madera por donde se le viera, de dos pisos con estatuas de grifins hechas de caoba, adornando los muros como gárgolas. Barandales en las ventanas hechos de palo de rosa, que daban un toque muy elegante. Ventanas con rejas de madera para alejar el frío, y un gran portón de madera de pino negro que hacía alusión a una construcción de la realeza.

Al entrar, la enorme puerta no hizo ni un mínimo ruido, excepto al momento de cerrarse.

El recibidor de la enorme posada estaba prácticamente vacío, las mesas destinadas a los clientes que solo iban de paso estaban limpias y las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso estaban igualmente vacías. Daba la impresión de que no había ni un solo huésped, o ninguna otra criatura, a excepción del sonido de una escoba barriendo.

-Madre, traje clientes-. El sonido de la escoba seso, dando paso a ligeras pisadas amortiguadas por tal vez las almohadillas en las garras de león de un grifin.

La figura que apareció frente al grupo de ponys las dejo muy sorprendidas, era una grifin adulta del tamaño de Gilda, de un pelaje dorado, que por el efecto de estar barriendo estaba cubierto de pequeñas motas de polvo, que no reducían en lo más mínimo su resplandor.

-Bienvenidos a la posada de madame Grettell-. La forma de hablar de madame Grettell era muy elegante, además de que pasaba una ligera mirada hacia las ponys, muy amable y de complicidad, que provocó que las tres se sonrojaran. -¿Cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse?-. El comentario regresó a la realidad a Lightning Dust, quién al ver que sus compañeras necesitaban un poco de descanso real y al menos un buen baño, pidió una habitación por una noche completa.

Lyra y Bombón regresaron a la realidad con este comentario, pues deseaban descansar más que eso.

-Serán diez bits por pony por favor-. El comentario dejo en silencio a las tres ponys, pues por su parte, Lyra y Bombón se habían hospedado en otras posadas que solo les pedían diez bits, pero por habitación.

-No podría hacernos un descuento, venimos de muy lejos-. Bombón trato de razonar con la grifin, quien con una voz aún más firme, pero igual de elegante, continuó.

-Diez bits por pony por favor-.

Al ver que no tendrían más opción, Lightning se acercó a madame Grettell, rebuscó entre su melena y le entregó un broche con forma de dragón hecho de oro puro.

-Puede revisarlo si gusta, es una reliquia antigua, vale al menos cincuenta bits-.

Madame Grettell tomó con cuidado el broche, le dió la vuelta una y otra vez, hasta darle su visto bueno, con una sonrisa y entregando alegremente a la pegaso las llaves de su cuarto. El número en la llave marcaba "104".

-Su cuarto está en el piso de arriba, siéntase en su casa-. Dicho esto, madame Grettell tomó su escoba y se dispuso a continuar con su labor, no sin antes darle algunas instrucciones a su hija.

-Gaby, lleva esto a casa del señor Gabriel, dile que ya está apuntado en su cuenta-. El paquete era una caja de cartón, sellada con un simple hilo anudado, que parecía algo pesado a pesar del tamaño tan pequeño.

Gaby tomó el paquete, saludó de forma militar y salió como si nada. Madame Grettell se alejó del recibidor y dejó a las tres ponys solas. Ellas seguramente no entendieron a la primera que los grifins esperan que todos sean como ellos, independientes y capacitados desde que nacen.

Al final, las ponys decidieron subir a su habitación para descansar, subieron las escaleras, tanto los peldaños y los barandales eran de pino negro, muy brillante y rígido.

Llegaron al cuarto "104", con el número sobre la puerta tallado sobre una placa de madera amarilla y barnizada, la llave entró un poco forzada, pero abrió al instante al momento del giro.

El cuarto era, en todos los sentidos, enorme en comparación a cualquier otro en el que se hubieran hospedado ninguna de las ponis.

Era un cuarto simple, una cama enorme, una mesa redonda con un par de sillas y una puerta al fondo que llevaba a un baño, pequeño, pero espacioso, todo a medida de un grifin, que son al menos medio cuerpo más grandes que un pony adulto.

Cada pony se separó al momento de entrar. Lyra arrojó su alforja y se dirigió directo al baño, que de forma increíble tenía agua caliente, y no tardó en desnudarse por completo y tomar un baño.

Bonbon se subió a la cama y comenzó a desempacar, si así se le puede decir "desempacar" a sacar y organizar una serie de dulces envueltos en varios colores, con letras en código que aparentemente solo ella entendía.

Lightning se acomodó en la mesa redonda, con el pergamino que había copiado y continuó traduciéndolo en silencio.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que, por curiosidad aparente, Bonbon abordará a Lightning con un par de comentarios que parecían venir de la nada.

-Y dime gran líder, que estamos buscando en este lugar exactamente-, Bonbon seguía organizando sus dulces mientras decía esto, y Lightning apenas le dió un poco de importancia a su comentario, pero para no romper la unión del grupo, decidió revelarle un poco más de información.

-A un pony-, esto lo dijo sin siquiera separar su vista del pergamino.

-¿Y qué tipo de pony vale tanto este viaje?-, Bonbon continuó con sus dulces.

-Un pony medium-. El comentario finalmente había hecho reaccionar a Bonbon, dirigiendo la vista hacia Lightning.

El don de ser un médium, llamar a los muertos desde el otro mundo, era uno demasiado inusual, solamente se tiene registro de al menos cien médiums en toda la historia pony y de la mayoría no quedó ni rastro desde la última guerra con los morganos.

-¿Y para qué lo buscamos?-

-Lo necesitan en Cánterlot para un hechizo-

-¿Qué clase de hechizo?-

-No lo se-

Con ese último comentario Bonbon comenzó a pensar el por qué estaban ahí, pero para no obligar a que la conversación terminará, continuó con un comentario un poco más astuto esta vez.

-Espero que no intenten traer nada del otro lado, después de todo, esa clase de prácticas se prohibió desde hace siglos-. Esto último lo dijo mientras regresaba su mirada a sus dulces y de reojo revisaba la reacción de Lightning.

Ella por su parte había cerrado de golpe el libro y lo había guardado en su alforja.

-Iré a buscar algo de comer-. Dicho esto, Lightning se dispuso a salir del cuarto, en silencio y sin dirigirle la mirada a su compañera.

Al abrir la puerta, Lightning casi choca de cara contra una charola, llevada de garras por Gaby.

-Perdon por interrumpirlas, mi madre les manda estos postres de cortesía-. Los postres eran nada menos que bollos de Grifin, algo quemados de las orillas, pero que emanaban un aroma bastante delicioso.

\- Se ven deliciosos-. Lyra finalmente había terminado con su ducha y había salido con una enorme toalla enredada en la melena.

Las tres ponys disfrutaron de los bollos, que aún estando un poco secos, tenían un sabor inigualable, dejando de lado la conversación sobre los médiums..

La tarde paso muy rápido, Madame Grettell les preparo una cena algo simple pero que las dejo satisfechas y caída la noche, solo Bonbon y Lyra habían ido a dormir.

Lightning se la paso traduciendo el grabado del castillo bajo la luz tenue de una vela que le había vendido madam Grettell por dos bits.

Fue solo pasada las dos de la madrugada, que Lightning había terminado de traducir el pergamino, y se veía demasiado excitada.

Tomó su chaqueta, algunos bocadillos, y salió lo más silenciosamente posible de la habitación. Ya que podía volar, bajó fácilmente al vestíbulo de la posada sin hacer siquiera un ruido, abriendo lentamente la puerta de la posada.

-¿Y a donde se supone que vas?-

Una voz la interceptó viniendo prácticamente de la nada, revelando al final la figura de Lyra y Bombón en el vestíbulo, Lyra las había transportado hasta ahí.

-¿Piensas dejarnos abandonadas?-, Bonbon parecía más indignada que molesta, le parecía un verdadero fastidio haber seguido a alguien que le parecía tan molesta para que la dejarán a la deriva de repente.

-Ya sé dónde están los ponys médiums, huyeron a la tierra salvaje durante la última guerra-. La tierra salvaje era en donde vivían las cebras, elefantes y muchas otras criaturas de las cuales solo se tenía registro escrito; se encuentra más allá de la frontera sur de Equestria, justo pasando la cordillera de Boreas.

-¿Por qué demonios es tan importante irte ahora…-, Bonbon se detuvo de golpe, finalmente ataba los cabos de la misión, -... Piensas traerla de regreso verdad? ¿A Gilda?-. El comentario logró sacar de foco a Lightning, provocando que se diera la vuelta y enfrentará cara a cara a la pony terrestre, que continuó con su argumento.

-No servirá de nada, un pony no puede volver a la vida sin dar algo a cambio, tú lo sabes.-

Lightning se veía con la cara un poco roja, estaba a punto de llorar, pero en vez de pelear una batalla de por sí pérdida, decidió algo diferente. Lyra estaba parada atrás de Bonbon escuchando toda la conversación, y era a ella a quien se dirigió la pegaso en esta ocasión.

-La misión termina aquí para ti Lyra, yo no te culpo de nada, eres libre de regresar a Equestria o a dónde te plazca-. Lightning le dijo esto a la unicornio con una sonrisa ligera pero reconfortante, dándose una vez más la vuelta para continuar con su camino.

-Espera, yo voy contigo-. Lyra le gritó a la pegaso muy fuertemente, provocando que madame Grettell y Gaby salieran a ver qué pasaba.

-Espera un momento, me dijiste que este viaje era para que te declararan inocente, estás exonerada, ¿por qué quieres ir con ella?- Bonbon ahora sí estaba molesta, pues solo quería tener una razón para regresar a casa y ahora su amiga querida no la quería acompañar.

Lyra ni siquiera contestó, con su magia invoco sus cosas desde su cuarto, se amarró bien la alforja y continuó a seguir a Lightning a la puerta.

-¡Lyra!-. Bonbon exigió la atención de su amiga en esta ocasión, logrando que ella se diera la vuelta para contestar.

-Tal vez ahora no lo entiendas, pero si se tratara de ti, yo haría lo mismo que ella-. Dicho esto, Lyra se le unió a Lightning en la puerta, y está le correspondió con una sonrisa, aceptándola finalmente como una aliada.

Bonbon se quedó en el vestíbulo con la cara toda roja, en silencio, con la mirada fija de las grifins atrás de ella esperando su reacción.

Por fin, Bonbon salió corriendo al cuarto 104, recogió todo lo que pudo, saltó por el barandal hasta el vestíbulo, y salió corriendo para alcanzar a sus compañeras en camino a la tierra salvaje, dejando de paso la llave con el número 104 en las garras de Gaby.

-Supongo no debemos esperar propina extra en esta ocasión-. Madame Grettell ya estaba algo molesta, así que regresó a su cuarto en silencio.

Por su parte, Gaby se quedó en el vestíbulo, tratando de comprender, cómo era que los pony eran capaces de hacer tanto, solo por un amigo.

* * *

 **PUES ASI CONTINUA FINALMENTE, ESTAS HISTORIAS TENDRAN CONTINUIDAD UNA POR UNA, PERO SOLO SI VALEN LA PENA, SON CORTAS, DE TRAMAS ALGO ENRREDADAS, PERO CON UN TONO UN POCO MENOS INTENSO, COMO SEA, ESPERO LAS DISFRUTEN Y SAQUEN LAS CONCLUSIONES QUE LES PLASCA, ES PUNTO ES DIVERTIRSE, LOS VEO EN EL FUTURO.**


	2. Chapter 2

Corazón de manzana.

* * *

Los días desde la última guerra con los Morganos se habían hecho más pasajeros, cada pony había regresado a sus respectivas ciudades, y en Ponyville especialmente, los ponys ya habían logrado reconstruir la mayor parte del pueblo; y en la biblioteca, un lugar perfecto para estudiar todo tipo de temas, hogar de la princesa Twilight Sparkle, el día de hoy celebraba un acontecimiento singular.

-¡Spike! ¿Has visto mi corona? ¡Se supone que la dejé con los demás elementos, pero no está!-, justamente faltaba un día para la víspera del sol de verano, y la princesa Twilight era invitada principal en la ciudad de Filydelphia, la ciudad elegida por Celestia ese año para la celebración.

-Si la princesa Celestia se entera que la perdí en la biblioteca podría desterrarme ó mandarme a un calabozo ó …-

-Tranquila, la dejaste sobre tu cabecera anoche, precisamente para que no la olvidarás, recuerdas-. Spike decía esto mientras bajaba las escaleras tranquilamente con la corona entre sus garras.

-Oh, cierto, gracias…- La verdad era que Twilight se la había pasado planeando la celebración por mucho tiempo, ya que esta vez, solo ella iría a Filydelphia para la celebración y estaba algo estresada.

-¿Seguro que no quieres acompañarme Spike? Te divertirás-. No es que Twilight estuviera triste por ir sin sus amigas, pero en esta ocasión, cada una tenía sus planes.

-Estaré bien, además, ya terminé el regalo para Rarity, y está vez se lo daré sin importar que pase-. El rostro de Spike brillaba de decisión, y Twilight no pudo decirle nada más.

Spike se la había pasado cada noche por una semana trabajando en un regalo para Rarity, y Twilight no podía ni acercarse cuando él secuestraba el balcón donde alguna vez se hospedara uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Entiendo, espero que Rarity lo acepte de buena fe-. Dicho esto, Twilight le dió un abrazo pony a Spike deseándole buena suerte.

Twilight dejó la biblioteca poco antes del mediodía, dejando a Owlowishus y a Spike solos, aunque cada uno se puso en marcha en sus propios asuntos.

Owlowishus se quedó leyendo un libro muy grande en la biblioteca, él pasaba horas leyendo y dormía muy poco solo por las mañanas.

Spike por su parte tomó el regalo para Rarity que había colocado en una pequeña mesita en el balcón, era una rosa de cristal, con los pétalos hechos de rubíes y el tallo de esmeraldas, tenía una forma redonda, como una rosa que acaba de terminar de abrirse.

La rosa estaba cubierta por un domo de cristal que Twilight tenía guardado, dentro guardaba la varita de Desirée, y era prácticamente indestructible, lo que garantisaba que no le pasará nada en camino a entregarla.

Spike salió finalmente, tenía pensado ir directamente a la boutique carrusel, pero varios puestos que se acumulaban alrededor del ayuntamiento lo obligaron a rodar esta área.

Los primeros edificios en reconstruirse habían sido los comercios, la alcaldía y la escuela, que solamente había perdido el campanario y algunas ventanas.

Shugarcube Corner por ejemplo, ahora tenía la forma de un cupcake con varios balcones adicionales a su alrededor, haciéndolo parecer más un castillo que una pastelería.

Los puestos extras estaban preparándose para la celebración, y Spike por casualidad paso por el que le pertenecía a la familia Apple.

-¡Hola terroncito! ¿Listo para la gran fiesta de mañana?-, Applejack estaba arreglando un puesto bastante grande para la venta de sus productos, parecido al puesto portátil que llevó alguna vez a la gran gala del galope, pero más grande, con una parte trasera incluso para un horno pequeño, pensando claro en cocinar de ser necesario.

-Sip, y estoy seguro también con quién quiero pasar ese día-. Spike guardaba la rosa tras su espalda, no era muy grande en realidad, pero para él significaba demasiado.

-Seguro que se la pasarán bien los dos-. Applejack le dió una ligera mirada de complicidad al joven dragón, ella sabía de quién se estaba refiriendo, por lo que simplemente le deseo suerte y continuó con su trabajo.

No había pasado mucho desde que Spike había pasado, que Applejack ya había terminado de montar su puesto, y estaba recogiendo sus herramientas.

-Finalmente un poco de descanso, seguro la abuela estará con Pinkie Pie a estas horas, pasaré a verla a ver si le preparo algo rico para cenar-. La abuela Smith pasaba algunas noches a la casa de Pinkie Pie para revisarla, vivir tan cerca le convenía a ambas, especialmente ahora por lo avanzado de su embarazo.

Applejack levantó su caja de herramientas y se la montó en la espalda, giró la cabeza para ver su obra y continuó su camino a casa.

-¡Auch! ¡Ten cuidado compañero!-, Applejack se quejó por el choque que había recibido de parte de alguien que se le atravesó al momento de girarse, pero su sorpresa fue más grande, al ver que se trataba de Spike.

-Lo siento terroncito, no quería…-, Applejack tuvo que parar en seco su comentario, pues el joven dragón estaba en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos y aferrándose a una especie de jarra de vidrio. -¿Estás bien Spike?-.

Spike volvió la mirada hacia Applejack, quien al ver que lo que sostenía era una gema dentro de un cristal, entendió que algo había salido mal para su amigo.

-Lo lamento Spike, ¿no le gusto tu regalo?-. Era obvio que Applejack sabía para quién era aquella gema, pero la respuesta de su amigo dragón no era lo que ella esperaba.

-Ni siquiera se la di-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Cuando llegué a la boutique, toqué la puerta pero nadie contestó, así que busqué en los alrededores pensando que Rarity estaba tomando el té afuera, pero al ver la parte de atrás la encontré a ella besándose con Fancy Pants, ¡y no pude hacer nada más que salir corriendo y terminar como un tonto con las manos llenas otra vez!-. Spike había dicho todo esto con un solo respiro, lo que terminó en hacerlo llorar aún más fuerte al final.

Applejack era muy nueva con los sentimientos, pero le había pedido antes muchos consejos a la abuela Smith, por lo que pudo encontrar un poco de consuelo para su amigo.

-Bueno, la abuela una vez me dijo, si el árbol es demasiado duro, intenta cambiar de ángulo-.

-¿Eso qué significa?-

-Que tal vez has estado esforzándote de más con algo, que no has intentado ver más a tu alrededor, hay más árboles para recoger manzanas caramelo-. Ese último comentario Applejack lo dijo ofreciéndole su casco para que se levantará, dejando ver finalmente el trabajo que Spike protegía tanto. -¿Es una rosa verdad? Si la ves de cabeza, se parece mucho a una manzana-. Spike no lo había pensado, pero al darle la vuelta para verla desde otro ángulo, de verdad parecía una manzana; al darse cuenta de esto, se puso a reír, y Applejack se rió junto con él.

-Vamos, arriba ese ánimo, ¿mañana Twilight no está verdad?, ¿por qué no me ayudas en el puesto? Así mantendrás tu mente ocupada-.

Spike aceptó alegremente la propuesta, y al día siguiente, pasó toda la tarde con Applejack y su familia, ayudando a dar fuego al horno y vendiendo pays.

Era ya de noche cuando los pays ya se habían acabado, y faltaba masa para hacer nuevos.

-Iré al granero por más harina abuela, ¿Spike, quieres acompañarme?-. Applejack trataba de pasar algo de tiempo con su amigo dragón para que su mente no regresará algún pensamiento desagradable, y Spike sorprendentemente estaba cooperando, pues con una sonrisa muy alegre se montó en la espalda de Applejack y se fueron juntos rumbo a Sweet Apple Acres.

A pesar de la noche, la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, alumbrado todos los caminos, era natural, pues la princesa Luna la dejaría en lo más alto hasta el amanecer, por ocasión de la celebración.

-La venta de hoy es de las mejores, con esto podremos comprar el nuevo cajón para las gallinas, las pobres ya están bastante apretadas-

-Puede ayudarte con ellas después si quieres-

-Bueno, eso sí lo apr ciaria, a veces pueden volverse una verdadera…-.

Applejack se detuvo algunos metros antes de llegar a la entrada de su casa, las luces estaban apagadas, pero la puerta abierta, y ella se había asegurado de cerrar bien antes de salir al festival.

-Spike, creo que alguien entro a la casa, quédate aquí, iré a revisar-. Applejack bajo de un solo empujón a Spike de su lomo, avanzó con cuidado, pero dispuesta a enfrentar a quien estuviera amenazando su hogar.

La puerta no recibo al abrirse, Applejack siempre la aceitaba. En la estancia no había nadie, y copiando el paso ligero de uno de sus amigos, continuó revisando hasta llegar a la cocina, donde un ruido llamó su atención.

-Te atrapé, no te muevas-. El comentario logró detener el sonido que Applejack había escuchado al principio, pero solo para cambiarlo por una sensación de mareo que ella no pudo controlar.

-En realidad no quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero la famosa jalea de Zapa-manzana, hay algunos ponys que pagarían muy bien por un poco sabes-. El mareo había dejado a Applejack en el suelo, escuchaba la voz de su agresor, pero no podía enfocarlo bien. -Pero será mejor que no deje ningún testigo-. El pony, que era un unicornio, iluminó su cuerno, del que salieron pequeñas agujas de cristal, que terminaron impactandose en un objetivo muy inusual para él, pues un bebé dragón las había recibido todas.

-¡Es mi turno!-, luego de decir esto, Spike le lanzó una llamarada a la cara del pony, quién no pudo esquivarla por la sorpresa.

-Pagaras por esto engendro-. El unicornio lanzó nuevamente agujas que se incrustaron en la piel de Spike, pero esta vez le provocaron que se hechar para atrás, eran agujas envenenadas.

Applejack comenzaba a recuperarse, y logró prender la luz de la cocina para ver mejor, el pony era un pony de piel marrón y un traje blanco muy bien planchado, pero algo arruinado por el fuego de Spike.

-Odio tener que ensuciarme los cascos con criaturas tan insignificantes como ustedes, pero bueno…- el cuerno del unicornio volvió a iluminarse, -...esta vez haré una excepción-. Las agujas envenenadas volvieron a volar en contra de Applejack, quien aún estaba debilitada y no las pudo esquivar, aunque no había sido necesario, pues Spike nuevamente se había interpuesto entre ella y las agujas.

-¡Spike!-. Applejack apenas podía creer que algún pony o dragón fuera tan valiente.

-No te preocupes, yo te protegeré-. Ese comentario provocó que la cara de Applejack se pusiera roja, pues jamás había tenido la necesidad de que un pony la protegiera, por lo que se sintió un poco avergonzada.

-Oh qué tierno, pero dime, ¿Quién te protegerá a ti?-.

-Yo por ejemplo-

El unicornio de traje blanco volteó a la puerta trasera de la cocina, donde se encontraba parado un unicornio de pelaje y crin blancos, quién mantenía su cuerno brillando.

-Por favor, y tú qué se supone que puedes hac...ce….-. La voz del intruso se paralizó, de algún modo se había quedado con la boca abierta y sin capacidad de hacer ningún hechizo.

-Estaba recogiendo algunas manzanas para celebrar el sol de verano con mi esposa y me encuentro que tratas de robar a mi familia, suena a una buena condena para mi-.

El unicornio blanco parecía molesto de tener que enfrentarse a maleantes en esta noche de celebración, pero la voz de Applejack lo regreso a la realidad.

-¡Spike! ¡Despierta vamos!-, Spike yacía entre los cascos de Applejack, temblando, pero sin decir nada.

El unicornio blanco lo reviso y se exaltó al ver que se trataba de un hechizo de envenenamiento.

-Applejack, lleva a Spike con haada Zecora, ella lo curará, yo los alcanzaré después-, por la impresión Applejack parecía estar en shock, -¡vete ya, no hay tiempo!-. Applejack subió a su lomo al bebé dragón con la esperanza de que llegará a tiempo a ver a su amiga cebra y pedirle un antídoto.

-Ahora en verdad te dejarán en un calabozo-. Le dijo el unicornio blanco al unicornio de traje, que para ese momento tenía una mosca parada en la lengua, tenía realmente un mal aliento.


End file.
